FIGS. 1 and 2 show an assembled commutator disclosed by JP5244752A. The commutator 10 has several segments 1 supported by a commutator base 5. Each segment 1 has a terminal 2 and a segment portion 3 that are separately formed. One end of the segment piece 3 is inserted into an opening 6 of the commutator base 5. A joining section 2a is formed by bending one end of the terminal 2. The terminal 2 is connected to the segment piece 3 by means of a fixing ring 4 clamping the joining section 2a against the segment piece 3. This provides a good utilization of segment material but the connection between the terminal and the segment piece is not secure and may lead to connection issues
Thus there is a desire for a new assembled commutator having a secure connector between the terminals and the segment pieces.